The Return of Hunter J Part 1/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Return of Hunter J Part 1 in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with the villains are having a ceremony with Kavaxas) Rocksteady: '''Why are we here? '''Shego: '''Just be quiet. '''Mr. Ross: Here comes Bowser now. (Bowser shows up) Bowser: Everyone, listen up. We are gathered here to the ceremony of awakening one of my recruits. The Joker: Who is it? Bowser: Pokemon Hunter J. Haley Quinn: You know her? Mr. Ross: Hate to break it to you, Haley. But she, her men and their Pokemon died when her ship got hit by Mesprit and Uxie's future sight then crashes into the lake and exploded, a long time ago. Bebop: That's very violent. Bowser Jr.: Correct. - - Bowser: Now it's time to bring her and her men back from the dead! Kavaxas, I want you to bring a Bounty Hunter back from the dead. Kavaxas: As you command. (He uses dark magic on the coffin) Kovatala... Zavanasa... Vakasala! Let Pokémon Hunter J rise from the dead! (The skeleton begins to move while some of it's flesh restores. Then a hand pops out of the coffin then it gets out of the coffin reveals to be Hunter J almost looks like zombified) Mr. Ross: Yes! Yes! Hunter J has been resurrected! Hunter J: Where... am... I? I remembered the past is where my ship got hit by something, and then I drowned and died from the explosion of my ship. Who are you people? Bowser: '''Well, I'm Bowser and this is Mr. Ross, and this is the Joker. '''Kavaxas: I manage to resurrected you and your Pokémon too, Hunter J. Hunter J: I see. (Slowly walks towards Bowser) Now that I've been risen. I shall have my revenge on Ash and his pathetic friends and soon... Death will come straight through Ash. Myotismon: Kavaxas, tell us when will Hunter J get her body turn back to normal? Bowser Jr.: What about her men, along with their Pokémon come back from the dead? Kavaxas: In time. I'll soon have more powers to resurrect her men along with their Pokemon. Bowser: I might have an idea to lure our enemies along with our mortal enemy into our trap. Hunter J: Interesting... where can we trap them? (Grins and laughs evilly) (Now we go to our heroes running in the track field) Tino Tonitini: '''That's right! Keep running! '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it's exercising! Daphne Blake: '''Pick up the pace! '''Clemont: '''I can't run any faster! (Pants) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like you can do it, Clemont! Come on! - - - (Later they are resting) '''Double-D: '''So tired. '''Ash Ketchum: I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get a bag of chips. May: '''Okay. Don't be long. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I won't. Come on, Pikachu. (Ash and Pikachu walked away to get snacks later at the snack bar) '''Ash Ketchum: Doritos, please. Waiter: Sure. Here you go. Ash Ketchum: '''(Gives his money to the concessioner) Thanks. (He opens his bag and eats the Doritos chips) Mmm. So that's what they taste like. (He hears his cell phone ringing and answers it) Hello. Oh hi, Serena. I'm at the snack bar, but I'll be right back, okay. '''Serena: (In the phone) Okay, I'll see you at the track field. Ash Ketchum: '''Right. Bye. (He hangs up the phone) Let's go, buddy. (They leave) (In the distance we see Bebop hiding behind the corner of the building) '''Bebop: It's showtime. (He camouflages) Pikachu: (Hears something) Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, buddy? (Suddenly he gets punched by something and drops a bag of chips) Bebop: (Laughs) We found you, Ashy-boy! Ash Ketchum: Bebop! (Then Rocksteady, Fishface, Tiger Claw and Rahzar shows up) Rahzar: Come with us, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Never! Ready, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu jumps in the air and fires Thunderbolt, but the villains dodges the attack and Rahzar knocks out Pikachu out cold by hitting him with his claws) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Rocksteady: Say good night, boy! (He knocks Ash out with his golden hammer) Max Taylor: '''What the heck is going on out here?! (gasps as he sees Ash being taken away) Ash!!! '''Hunter J: '''Nothing will ruin my revenge. Salamence, Hyper Beam! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam blasting Max and Chomp away) '''Hunter J: Well done, let's go. Tiger Claw: Okay. (The villains retreat to escape while carrying Ash away) Max Taylor: '''Oh no. (Later at the track field with the others looking worried about Ash) '''Tai Kamiya: Have you guys seen Ash? Sora Takenouchi: No, not at all. Matt Ishida: He was suppose to be back at the track field right? Shaggy Rogers: '''Snacks are the good thing. '''Fred Jones: '''Speaking of snacks, Ash and Pikachu were supposed to be back here an hour ago. Where could they be? '''Serena: '''I'm getting worried. '''Rex Owen: He'll be here. Max Taylor: Guys! (He arrives and stops running and breath in exhaustion) Guys... it's an emergency! Zoe Drake: What is it, Max? Rod: Did something happened to Ash? Max Taylor: Chomp and I saw Ash and his Pikachu are kidnapped by our enemies! Everyone: What?! Wanda Li: '''What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? '''Lor McQuarrie: Are you kidding me?! Tish Katsufrakis: Those bad guys never learn when to never hurt our best friend. Tai Kamiya: '''We've got to rescue him! '''Matt Ishida: Then let's go. Serena: '''(growls) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''What's wrong? Are you okay, Serena? '''Double-D: '''Serena, is something the matter? '''Serena: '''I can't stand it! And I'm not gonna take it! She won’t kidnap another person, and I'm gonna rescue my boyfriend or else! '''Keesha Franklin: '''Let's go. '''Carlos Ramon: As long as Ash is not "dead meat". (Laughs) Everyone: Carlos! Takato Matsuki: This is no time for jokes. What's important is to save our friend. - - (In the darkness Ash wakes up) Ash Ketchum: Where am I? What is this? (He struggles trying to break free, but the ropes were too tight. Then he turns and sees Pikachu trapped in a glass dome) Pikachu: Pika, Pi! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Are you okay? What's going on? Shredder: Your awake, our mortal enemy. Someone is here to see you. (Hunter J shows up out of the darkness) Ash Ketchum: Pokémon Hunter J? Hunter J: We meet again, kid. Ash Ketchum: '''We thought you were dead. '''Hunter J: I was, but now I've been resurrected by Kavaxas. Now, you will soon pay for what you did to me. Ash Ketchum: Does that mean your going to kill me?! Hunter J: Yes. I will do it, but first Tino and his friends will soon fall into a trap. Ash Ketchum: '''What! (Growls in anger) You can't do that! '''Hunter J: '''Oh, I will. '''Ash Ketchum: '''But you can't. You're supposed to be dead. '''Hunter J: But I'm risen, and soon you and your friends will share the same fate I once had. (Meanwhile back to the heroes with Officer Jenny) Officer Jenny: Your saying Ash is kidnapped by your enemies? Serena: Yes. They kidnapped my boyfriend. Joe Kido: We need you to help us Officer Jenny. Please. Officer Jenny: Okay. I'll get more police to help us out. Tino Tonitini: In the meantime, let's go save our friend. Michelangelo: We can't go without our help. (Whistling) (Leatherhead shows up) Leatherhead (2012 version): Need some help my friends? All Heroes: Leatherhead! Leonardo: Come on, guys. Let's go save Ash. Michelangelo & Leatherhead: Booyakasha! (Later at Hunter J's lair) J's Henchmen #1: Master J, we see intruders are coming to your lair to rescue your mortal enemy. Hunter J: Good. Now it's time to send them into a trap. All J's Henchmen: Sir! (Tino's Charizard manage to destroy the door as our heroes runs inside the lair to rescue Ash but they fell into the traps) J's Henchmen #1: Hold it right there! Dawn: Those are Hunter J's goons! Agunimon: Get out of our way! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we got our friend to save. J's Henchmen #1: First your gonna have to go through us. Let's go! (Hunter J's Henchmens throws their Pokéballs letting out four Crobat and Sharpedo and two Skarmory and Metang) Tino Tonitini: So they bring out Crobat, Sharpedo, Skarmory and Metang. Let's take them down, Lucario and Zebstrika! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Lucario and Zebstrika) Carver Descartes: Manectric, go! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Manectric) Lor McQuarrie: Milotic! (She threw her Pokéball letting out her Milotic) (The Weekenders' Pokémon now comes face to face with Hunter J's Henchmen's Pokémon) J's Henchmen #1: Attack! J's Henchmen #2: Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet! All Henchmen: Use Flash Cannon/Sludge Bomb! 4 J's Henchmen: Use Toxic! (Four Sharpedo uses Aqua Jet while four Crobat, two Skarmory and Metang prepares to fire their attacks) Carver Descartes: Manectric, use Thunderbolt on four Sharpedo! (Manectric fires Thunderbolt on the Sharpedo and easily defeated them with one shot) Tino Tonitini: Lucario, use Psychic! (Lucario quickly activates Psychic stopping Crobat from unleashing Toxic) Carver Descartes: Now Manectric, use Thunderbolt! Mightyena use Dark Pulse! Serena: Pancham, use Dark Pulse! Tino Tonitini: '''Charizard unleash a massive Flamethrower on Metang! Zebstrika use Thunderbolt on Crobat! (Tino's Charizard unleashes flamethrower on two Skarmory, Serena's Pancham and Carver's Mightyena fires Dark Pulse on two Metang, while Manectric and Zebstrika fires Thunderbolt on Crobat. Now all of Hunter J's Henchmen's Pokémon are easily defeated) '''Tino Tonitini: It's over! Tell us where is Ash?! J's Henchmen #2: We'll never tell you! Tino Tonitini: '''Grab them all! '''Lucario: Right! (He uses Psychic to lift J's Henchmen in the air) Tai Kamiya: Okay, you creeps tell us where is Ash! J's Henchmen #1: We already told you! We'll never tell you! Tino Tonitini: Then I guess I'll let my Charizard hurt you guys. Do it. (Charizard and Leatherhead prepares to hurt them all until one of J's henchmen gives up and forces to tell the other where Ash is) J's Henchmen #2: Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell you just don't hurt us please! Raphael: Okay, big guy. Where's Ash? Where did you keep him and his Pikachu?! J's Henchmen #2: He is in that room. Right there. Dorothy Ann: '''We should help. '''Wanda Li: '''Right. Come on Eevee! (Eevee comes out of its pokeball) '''Ralphie: '''Come on, Lairon! '''Tim Jamal: '''Marshtomp, let's go! - - (They found Ash and Pikachu) '''Serena: It's Ash! Sora Takenouchi: You're okay! Ash Ketchum: Guys run! It's a trap! Scooby-Doo: Huh? (sniffs around as he picks up a strange scent) Shaggy Rogers: Like what is it, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: (continues to sniff) Raggy, do you smell it? That smell. Ra kind of smelly smell. Ra smelly smell that smells smelly. (gasps) No. It can't be. She's back. Velma Dinkley: Who's back? Scooby-Doo: Runter J.... Shaggy Rogers: Who? Scooby-Doo: Runter J!!! Serena: Hunter J? Hunter J: (laughs evilly as she appears from the shadows) Why hello, everyone. Long time no see. Tino Tonitini: Pokémon Hunter J! Lor McQuarrie: But that's impossible! Davis Motomiya: I thought you and your stupid goons are dead! Hunter J: '''True. But we we're revived by Kavaxas, the most powerful DemoDragons in the world. '''Kavaxas: Now you fools will watch helplessly to see her enemy will soon be killed! (J's Drapion came and prepares to squeeze Ash to death) - - Hunter J: I'll turn your Pokémon into stone! (She fires her gun to turn Tino's Braviary, Lor's Milotic, Carver's Flygon and Tish's Medicham into stones) Tino Tonitini: Braivary! Lor McQuarrie: Milotic! Carver Descartes: No, Flygon! Tish Katsufrakis: My Medicham! Tino Tonitini: '''You Sick Monster! '''Lor McQuarrie: Turn our Pokémon back right now! Hunter J: Sorry, no can do. I'm going to deliver them to my clients, then I'm gonna kill your friend for what he and his other friends did! Carver Descartes: Don't you dare! Lor McQuarrie: Release them, you evil witch and your ugly overgrown red winged fire-breathing blue lizard! Hunter J: Do not call me and my Salamence like that! Nobody insults me! Salamence, use Hyper Beam! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam but the heroes manage to dodge the attack) Tino Tonitini: You ask for it, Jerk! Then we want you to be dead again! - - - Hunter J: You always try to interfere my plans and goals. And now it's time to die! Any last words? Tino Tonitini: I got two words for you, Jerk. "Dance Fight!" Hunter J: Aah, yes. I'm very interested in doing that, Tino. Let's see who wins and who's dead. Tino Tonitini: Bring it on. Charizard, Lucario and Zebstrika, take her and her Pokémon down! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Noivern, Hawlucha and Talonflame you too! Hunter J: Attack! (Tino's, Ash's Pokémon and Hunter J's Pokémon charge at each other and they fight) Tino Tonitini: It's you and me, J. (He brings out his Keyblade with his right hand, preparing to fight) Hunter J: Fine by me. (She brings out her keyblade on her right hand) Face my new weapon. The keyblade! Tino Tonitini: Where did you get the keyblade? Hunter J: Kavaxas created the Keyblade for me when I come back from the dead. Now die! (Tino and Hunter J charges to each other as they clash each other with their keyblades) Tino Tonitini: '''Charizard, use Dragon Breath! (Charizard unleashes Dragon Breath) '''Hunter J: '''Use Dragon Pulse, Salamance! (Salamence unleashes Dragon Pulse with move colliding until it exploded) - (Later Ash and Pikachu are still trying to escape) '''Bowser: Not so fast! J's Henchmen #2: You're not going anywhere. Queen Chrysalis: Give it up, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Never! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Queen Chrysalis fires her magic stopping the attack) Queen Chrysalis: '''Nice try you little brat. - - '''Hunter J: This is not over yet. Salamence, Flamethrower! (J's Salamence fires Flamethrower towards the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Look out! (To be Continued) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles